


A Special Performance

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Performance, Piano, kabedon, yohariko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Riko is spending some time in the music room practising her piano over winter break when she receives an unexpected visitor.





	A Special Performance

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the first of my 3 christmas themed fics. This one was the one that I have spent the longest writing as it is my third attempt actually writing it as the other two ideas fell on their head and were either gonna take ages to finish, or just weren’t gonna be good.
> 
> This one is also my fic for Love Live Secret Santa 2017 and is a gift for @mini-draws on tumblr so I hope you they it!
> 
> Big thank you to @youriko-is-my-jam on tumblr for checking it for me and @mega_honk on twitter for giving me the initial idea that turned into this.

Riko’s hands come to a stop, causing the melody that had just been filling the room to cease. The school was perfect at this time of year, the entire building was empty as everyone was on break for winter and it allows her to have perfect silence for practicing the piano in.

She takes a deep breath, feeling the cool breeze of the open window behind her against her back. She lets her eyes fall closed and just listens to the distant noises of birds chirping and leaves blowing in the wind. As she lets her eyes reopen, Riko places her hands back on the keys, readying herself for another song.

Before she can start playing, however, a noise draws her attention to the doorway as footsteps begin to echo in the hall outside. A familiar head of dark blue hair, adorned with its usual bun, appears in the doorframe soon after.

“Y-Yocchan? What are you doing here?” Riko’s eyes are wide open as she stares at the doorway. “I didn’t think anyone else had permission to be here during winter break.”

“Don’t doubt the skills of a fallen angel, nothing can keep them from their little demon for long.” Yoshiko chuckles in her usual manner before her face shifts to a much more nervous look. Her cheeks get tinted red and her only visible hand starts fiddling with the hem of her top. “I um… I also…” She stares at the wall for a moment before running over to Riko and holding out a small box. “M-Merry Christmas… Lili…”

“Y-Yocchan you didn’t have to…” Riko reaches out and takes the box. She looks it over for a few seconds before lifting the lid off to reveal a flower made of pink gemstones as the petals and a clear diamond in the center. Attached to the flower was a long metallic chain. “W-Wow… this… this must’ve cost a lot…”

“Th-The flower is meant to be a Lily… and I chose the pink one as that is your color.” Yoshiko’s blush grows as she sees Riko take the neckless out and wrap it around her neck.

“It is beautiful Yocchan!” Riko continues to fumble with fastening the neckless behind her neck, her eyes fixed to the gem resting on her chest as she does. “You don’t think you could help do you?” Her face turns to look at the girl standing next to her.

Yoshiko nods and steps behind Riko, taking the chain from her and attaches the two ends together, taking a step back to give the girl some space as she finishes.

Riko picks the flower up to admire it, holding it so the evening light behind her makes the gems sparkle. “It is beautiful Yocchan…”

“W-Well a fallen angel can only provide her l-little demons with the best gifts.” Yoshiko’s face is a mixture of happiness and embarrassment as she says this.

“I really wish I had something for you in return now…” Riko lets the flower fall back against her chest and her gaze falls to the keys in front of her. “It isn’t much… but I could play a song for you…”

“That is an acceptable gift from a little demon.” Yoshiko sits down on the ground as she says this.

“I… I have an idea…” Riko says getting up from her seat and taking a step back. “Y-Yocchan, you should sit there… then I will sit behind you and play…” Riko takes a deep breath as she feels blood rushing to her cheeks. “The music sounds nicer from that position…”

Yoshiko stares at Riko with wide eyes, the blush returning to her own face before she goes over and sits down on the stool, leaving enough room for Riko to perch behind her, which she does.

As Riko’s arms wrap around Yoshiko, both girls find it impossible to look at the other. Riko, realizing she can’t play like this, takes a deep breath and looks forward at her hands. “Are you ready Yocchan?” Yoshiko just nods in response and turns her head to look at the keys and, as Riko starts to play, the fingers that are on them.

Riko’s hands move with expert skill along the keys, she doesn’t seem to be hindered by the awkward positioning at all. Yoshiko finds her eyelids drifting shut, letting the music waft over her and enjoying the sensation of their bodies being this close together.

When she was finished, Riko took her hands off the keys and lets them fall to her legs. “How was that Yocchan?”

Yoshiko reopens her eyes and turns her head to look at Riko, not even realizing how close their faces were. “You were amazing Lili…”

Riko finds her eyes staring into the pink eyes of the girl in front of her. It lasts this way for what feels like hours for the two girls before Riko finally breaks out of the trance. “I should move so you can stand up…” She giggles as she slides back, pushing herself to her feet shortly after.

Yoshiko attempts to follow her but trips up, sending her stumbling forward, and Riko stumbling back. When she recovers, she finds Riko staring at her with her back to the wall. Yoshiko’s hand was planted, flat against the wall, next to the red hair.

Riko feels her heart racing. Yoshiko was… doing this to her… sure it was by accident… but it was just like the doujins that she had read. She stares up at the pink gems in front of her, waiting for Yoshiko to do something.

“Lili… I um… I have another Christmas present for you…” A blush forms on Yoshiko’s cheeks and, before her mind tells her it is a silly idea, she brings her free hand to Riko’s chin and her lips to Riko’s lips.

Both girls’ eyes close simultaneously as they get washed away by the feeling of their lips together. It doesn’t last too long as Yoshiko pulls away shortly after, leaving Riko against the wall, her breathing deep.

Yoshiko quickly pushes herself away and turns to face the opposite direction to hide the blush that is getting redder and redder as her heart seems to be beating faster and faster. “Lili…” She takes a deep breath. “D-Do you want…” She slowly turns around to look at Riko again. “…to take our contract… to the next l-level?”

Riko’s lips curl into a smile. “Yes, Yocchan… I will be your girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought as a comment as I read and reply to them all and any feedback is useful to me as I am always looking to improve. 
> 
> Thanks again to @youriko-is-my-jam and @mega_honk for being helpful with the process of making this.


End file.
